Some computing systems include several computing components that operate to perform various processing functions. For example, computing systems such as laptop computers, desktop computers, servers, or the like, can include computer processors that communicate with memory devices to perform operations according to hard wired logic, software instructions, or a combination thereof.
Blade servers are one type of a computing system that includes a relatively thin enclosure with several computing components disposed in the blade servers. The enclosures of the blade servers may provide limited space for mounting components such as hard disk drives, processing modules, or the like, in the blade servers. Some blade servers include these types of components mounted on opposite ends of the blade servers so that the components are more easily accessible.
But, these blade servers may include space between the components on the opposite ends that is available for additional components. Due to the manner in which blade servers are mounted in racks of larger computing systems, however, this space may not be easily accessed. For example, accessing this interior space may involve removing components mounted to one or more ends of the blade servers. If these components are used for performing processing of a server, then adding or removing components to the interior of the blade server may involve taking the server off-line. As a result, this interior space may be left unused. As a result, the density of the components inside the blade servers may be limited.